prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ernie Ladd
|birth_place = Rayville, Louisiana |death_date = |death_place = Franklin, Louisiana |resides = |billed = |trainer = |debut = 1961 |retired = 1986 }} Ernest "Ernie" Ladd (November 28, 1938 - March 10, 2007) was an American professional wrestler and a former professional football player. Football Ernie Ladd played as a defensive tackle for Grambling State University and was selected 15th by the San Diego Chargers in the 1961 draft. He stayed with the Chargers till 1965, winning the AFL title in 1963. In 1966 he played one season for the Houston Oilers, before he went to the Kansas City Chiefs in 1967. There he ended his football career in 1968. Ladd was a four time AFL All-Star, a three time All-Pro and is a member of the San Diego Chargers Hall of Fame. Wrestling Ladd started Wrestling in 1961, portraying one of the first African American heels in the wrestling business. He wrestled in the off-season and became famous for his arrogant interview style and dirty tricks. During his career he also worked for the World Wide Wrestling Federation and feuded with the likes of Andre the Giant, Bruno Sammartino and Pedro Morales. In 1986 Ladd retired from wrestling and did some color commentary alongside Gorilla Monsoon. In 1995 he was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame. Sadly, Ladd died in 2007 having battled cancer since 2004. Championships and accomplishments *'Cauliflower Alley Club' :*Other honoree (2005) *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bruiser Brody *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*NWA Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)]] (1 time) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ole Anderson *'NWA Big Time Wrestling' :*NWA American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*[[NWA Texas Hardcore Championship|NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Texas version)]] (1 time) :*NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' :*NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'NWA Tri-State / Mid-South Wrestling Association' :*Mid-South Louisiana Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*Mid-South North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Mid-South Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Leroy Brown :*NWA Arkansas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*[[Mid-South North American Championship|NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Tri-State version)]] (4 times) :*[[NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Tri-State version)|NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Tri-State version)]] (1 time) – with The Assassin *'National Wrestling Federation' :*NWF Brass Knuckles Championship (1 time) :*NWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWF North American Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 205 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the "PWI Years" in 2003. *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW Hall of Fame (Class of 1994) *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Baron Von Raschke *'Worldwide Wrestling Associates' :*WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Edouard Carpentier *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Hall of Fame (Class of 1995) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:Commentators Category:Managers and valets Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Former football players Category:Louisiana wrestlers Category:Worldwide Wrestling Associates alumni Category:1938 births Category:1961 debuts Category:1986 retirements Category:2007 deaths Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:African American wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Federation alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:NWA San Francisco alumni Category:NWA Western States Sports alumni Category:Southeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers